


The scars of a lowblood

by kitsunes_curse



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunes_curse/pseuds/kitsunes_curse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia remembers the way she wanted to die and the way it happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scars of a lowblood

I always thought I would die peacefully. How could I have been so stupid to get revenge on her. Then again the revenge was justifiable she threw him off a cliff paralyzing him from the waist down I merely cursed her with the spirits of the trolls she killed. I would have lifted the curse after two or three days I guess I should have known better. I should have known what she would have done to me. I always thought I would die without regrets. I got into a fight with my moirail regarding his computer I wish I hadn't because it only poured salt on the wound knowing that it would have been the last time I saw him before I died. I wanted to die without regrets. I knew I shouldn't have gotten into the fight, I knew I shouldn't have been distracted while he was with her and I knew I should have been a better friend. I wanted to be moved into the meadow behind my hive with my friends when I would have taken my last breath instead I was crushed to death by my hives own wall after he destroyed my hive. Now I bear the scars of my past. Burns, bruises and scars hiding under my clothes. You are Aradia Megido and you are happy to be alive.


End file.
